Gone Forever?
by Jack-Septic-Eye
Summary: Amethyst is dead,and her boyfriend Sunstone shows up, he mourns her death but decides to use he super speed to go back in time and saves her but dies in the process. Amethyst mourns his death but learns that his love for her is so much,and makes a promise to keep his love for her close to her heart. Maybe he died or he's in hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**Gone Forever**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye, I know it's been long since that short story called** **The Truth** **, but here's a new short love story, a Sunthyst (Amethyst x Sunstone) love story, please review. (P.S Sunstone is my favorite gemstone, so I made a new character you would like).**

It's was a mournful day at the home of the Crystal Gems, After coming back from a mission, they lost their most fun and loving member, it was Amethyst, she had been killed by a beast that could fire energy blasts, and it had fired a blast that could kill any gem. Just when things were bad, Sunstone a male gem and Amethysts boyfriend appeared, he had red spiky long hair (Naruto: Jiraya's hairstyle), and he wore a black sleeveless tee, a red Sleeveless hoody, a pair of black baggy shorts, black wrist-band (Naruto: Sasuke's wrist band), red leather supra and a tattoo in the shape of a heart and there was a writing in the heart, that read (Sunny and Amy), he was tall as Pearl with red skin, he was slim (In between the body size of Pearl and Amethyst), and his gem was on his chest. The gems saw him and reacted to avoid any trouble.

"Who are you?!" Garnet ordered.

"I'm Sunstone, a Crystal Gem as well and I just came to check on Am-"Sunstone said being cut-off at the site of Amethyst of the floor, with her gem black instead of purple, Sunstone pushed Pearl and Garnet out of the way running to Amethysts lifeless body, he knelt down, raised Amethysts head and laid it down on his lap.

"What happened?!" Sunstone shouted with tears in his eyes.

"There was a battle with a gem beast, and it killed Amethyst" Pearl said with a tear running down her cheek and placing her hand on Sunstones shoulder.

"I wasn't there, to save her and now my only sunshine is gone" Sunstone sobbed with tears falling on Amethysts forehead.

"I know it is hard losing her, but you have to be strong for her" Garnet said kneeling beside him, then there was a moment of silence, before Sunstone broke it.

"I'm going to save her!" Sunstone stated setting Amethysts head back on the floor and standing up.

"How are you going to do that?" Steven asked.

"I'll use my super speed to break into the barrier of space and time, and go back to the time Amethyst was about to be hit with the blast and sacrifice myself for her" Sunstone said.

"But we could use you on our team, against homeworld and the diamond authority" Garnet stated.

"No! I don't want to be a replacement of my love, I'd rather die than to live knowing that my Amethyst, my love, my purple puma died and I didn't do anything to stop it from happening" Sunstone said in anger.

"Pearl, when Amethyst wakes up, please give her this" Sunstone said pulling out a small black box and a piece of folded paper, and handing it to Pearl.

"I will" Pearl promised.

"Don't worry, you'll be alive in a few moments" Sunstone said kissing Amethyst forehead, as he went outside and ran as fast as he could. He made sonic booms louder and bigger than the other, before he disappeared into the time space dimension with a loud thunder clap, he ran into the past and bolted into the timeline of the blast.

 **In the Past: Amethysts death**

When the gems were fighting the beast, Pearl was on the floor, Steven used his bubble power to protect Pearl, while Garnet and Amethyst fighting the beast, Garnet charged at the beast but it used its tail to hit her away, as Garnet hit the wall, the beast charged it energy and formed a ball, then fired it a Amethyst, who was standing there scared and frightened as fate was about to place its sentence upon her life. Just as it was about to hit her, Sunstone jumped out of nowhere and took the blast for her, as the blast slammed Sunstone into several walls and the ceiling collapsed on him. Garnet managed to kill the beast, but the gems never found the body.

 **In the Present**

Just as the gems started to lose hope, they saw purple light glow, then there was a cough, Amethyst was alive again, the gems didn't let her sit up as they all hugged her at once, there was a moment of silence, until Amethyst broke it.

"What happened?" Amethyst asked breaking the hug.

"You kicked the bucket, but Sunstone saved you" Pearl explained but Amethyst looked confused, until Steven explained everything.

"So where is that big hunk, I want to give him a special hug" Amethyst said as everyone's emotion went from happiness to sadness.

"He sacrificed himself for you" Garnet said with a shaky voice.

"No! That's not true, he wouldn't" Amethyst said tearing up.

"He did" Steven said comforting Amethyst.

"He did that for me" Amethyst said covering her face with her hands.

"I know it's hard, but he felt the same way, and he wanted you to have this" Pearl said handing Amethyst a small black box and a piece of paper.

'To my dearest love, I love you too much to see you die, so I sacrificed myself because I love you, this is meant for you, please as you wear it in remembrance of me' Amethyst read silently.

"I always will" Amethyst said to herself hugging the piece of paper, she then opens the box to see a ring in the shape of a heart made of amethyst and sunstone gems, she pulls it out carefully and puts it on her middle finger as the others gasp.

"It's a wedding ring, he was going to propose you" Pearl said with tears of joy.

"But he's gone, what's the use" Steven said.

"I promised I would wear it, usually I don't keep promises, but this is one I am going to keep" Amethyst said standing up and walking to her room.

"I hope she will be okay" Garnet said.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her" Pearl assured Garnet.

 **In Amethysts Room**

Amethyst entered her room, there was junk everywhere and some small water poodles, she made her way to her bed and found something strange, she saw a rose made out of Amethyst and Sunstone just like her wedding ring. She picked it up and placed it in a special spot surrounded by crystals in her room, and went to get some sleep.

"I hope you're in gem heaven, rest in peace darling" Amethyst said as she fell asleep.

 **THE END!**

 **This is a piece of love, I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome to a small return story for a special someone, hope you like it. Pls review.**

It been 3 months and Amethyst was not herself, because she was emotionally destabilized after losing her boyfriend, the last place she would be found is at the top of the lighthouse, she would hardly socialize and that was the biggest thing that she was good at. Today was good day to catch some cool fresh air, Amethyst then goes out to enjoy the air on top of the lighthouse. Pearl and Steven are in the house, while Garnet was on a mission, while Pearl was playing a board game with Steven the warp pad is activated and two beings are formed, Steven summons his shield and Pearl summons her spear, ready for battle as the beings came down, then they took off their cloaks revealing themselves to be Sunstone and Moonstone as the gems are stunned.

"Hi guys" Sunstone greeted with a smile as Steven tried to phase his hand through him to see if he was a ghost, but his hand just touched him, which made Sunstone laugh.

"I thought you died" Pearl said dispelling her spear.

"Yeah I did, but my sis here brought me back to keep the balance of nature" Sunstone said.

"Hello Pearl and …?" Moonstone greeted asking for Steven's name.

"Steven, Steven universe" Steven responded.

"Yes, Steven how are is your day" Moonstone greeted politely.

"Um where's Amy?" Sunstone asked.

"She's on the lighthouse" Pearl said running out to call Amethyst. "Amethyst, there's someone who wants to see you!"

There was a loud thud as Amethyst landed on the ground and entered the house to see Sunstone and Moonstone, she lowered her head seeing Sunstone letting tears run down her cheeks.

"Hey Amy, how are-"Sunstone greeted being cut-off by Amethyst, who gave him a hard slap as the others gasped.

"I deserve that" Sunstone admitted rubbing his cheek.

"You came back from the dead, and you didn't even care to show your face" Amethyst cried throwing a punch at Sunstone, which he dodge standing up.

"I'm sorry, I really am" Sunstone admitted make Amethyst more mad as she threw more punches at him, which he dodged.

"I lived every single day of my life painfully thinking that you were dead, and now you're here telling me that you're sorry" Amethyst said still punching him as Garnet warped in.

"Sup" Garnet greeted noticing Amethyst crying and punching Sunstone.

"What the heck, I thought Sunstone was dead" Garnet said looking confused.

"Moonstone here, Sunstones sister brought him back and Amethyst is angry at him for making her believe he was dead, to answer your next question" Pearl explained introducing Moonstone to Garnet.

"You idiot, you don't know how hard it was to live 3 months thinking you were dead, not being able to socialize, not being able to play my video games, sealing myself in my gem to avoid all private conversions and advice, you don't know how hard that was" Amethyst said still punching but was stopped by Sunstone, who grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"I know it was hard, I know how it feels, knowing that you died tore me apart, felt like I wanted to hang myself or just stab myself to be with you, I hope you can forgive me Amy" Sunstone confessed hugging Amethyst who was dumbfound, now knowing how badly he loved her.

'He loved me to the point of death, he would kill himself for me' Amethyst thought pulling herself together and then placing her hand on his face, wiping away his tears.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that much I meant the world to you" Amethyst apologized.

"Don't worry, I'll always be there you" Sunstone said pulling away.

"Amy?" Sunstone called.

"Yes Sunstone" Amethyst responded as Sunstone came in closer.

"I love you, just know that" Sunstone said.

"I know" Amethyst said closing her eyes.

"Good" Sunstone said catching Amethysts lips in his as Garnet covered Steven's eyes.

 **Reconciliation complete, and sorry for the name of the story, it was supposed to have a 'question' mark, hope you liked it, Jack Out (Haters should suck a dick)!**


End file.
